itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanon
Kanon is an "adventure girl", "Hero", and archaeologist who appears / is referenced multiple times throughout the series. She was one of the primary antagonists of The Chekov's Gun Arc. Appearance While her appearance isn't really detailed as much, it can be assumed that she has horizontal scar that covers half of her face at this point (given the end of the Chekov's Gun Arc). Personality As described by the Spectral Tarsiers (and just in general), Kanon is "very bad" and viewed as "worse than the demons" to them (at least relative to the time of The Chekov's Gun Arc). Kanon is a very selfish woman who seems to do anything for power or to benefit herself. She kills innocent people and performs human experimentation to create her Ruby Red Slippers, betrays her demon cohorts once she gets The Ruby Red Slippers she wants, tries to manipulate the Tribes in the West to work for her when she believes Mysriandierella is dead (believing she could control them due to her relationship with her), and so on. Kanon tends to steal credit for things she doesn't do, such as when she said she killed the demons in The Western Demon Stronghold (when in truth she killed the party to complete her slippers then betrayed the last remaining demon, using The Chekov's Gun she took from the corpse of one of the party members), and when she said she killed Angels in the West when they appeared during The Dark Princess Arc (in truth Mysriandierella did this). This would lead to her being viewed as a great "hero" to people. Kanon also appears lazy in some regards and one could argue is inexperienced when it comes to these supposed "deeds" (although she is able to fight). For example, during the time of The Dark Princess Arc, she was viewed as this great demon slayer when in actuality she never fought any more demons after her encounter with Firechi (or really did much). The same can be said with her combating the Angels. She also had two powerful artifacts at this time (Ruby Red Slippers and Chekov's Gun) and yet never uses them (or actually assists in the efforts of combating the Demon Occupation and other threats). Still, Kanon appears to be well versed in archaeology and such (probably due to her idolizing Annie), and assisted Mysriandierella in the past (although again, she tried to take advantage of this since most of the people in The West only seemed to listen to her). Over time (after attaining a form of immortality) she may have also studied and gathered / developed items to combat enemies such as Angels etc, but so far it has yet to be shown. Chekov's Gun Arc Kanon would be encountered on the lower floors of The Western Demon Stronghold, and would be one of the primary antagonists. Kanon was inspired by Annie after reading about her in history books and sought to create a pair of the powerful Ruby Red Slippers that Annie had supposedly once had. Kanon would ally herself with the demons of the stronghold in exchange for the ability to experiment on Humans so she could create her Ruby Red Slippers (view story section for specifics). She would kill many people. When the Spectral Tarsiers are found within the stronghold, it is implied that they know of and dislike / are afraid of Kanon. When she is first found, Kanon would make use of her paint (which seemed to have acidic properties) and her Red Paint Monsters to attack the party (although an event with the Black Book would cause her to panic and flee). During the final battle, Kanon would work with The Illusory Demon against the party. Although she is injured (and the Illusory Demon is slain), Kanon would kill the party and complete her Ruby Red Slippers. After this, Kanon would take The Chekov's Gun and betray her remaining Demon cohort Firechi killing him with The Chekov's Gun (after a bit of a fight(?)) Scout Underwood and Remiliad would come along and witness her dealing the finishing blow to Firechi. They mistakenly believe that Kanon had defeated the Demons here. She would take credit for this and return to the surface with Scout Underwood (him believing she was the Hero of the West / "HERO Kanon"). Summer's End Arc Kanon would be briefly mentioned during this arc. Apparently she would take credit for dispatching the Angels who had appeared in the West (when in actuality it was Mysriandierella who had done this). She would be lauded as the greatest "Hero" in the history of the West. Kanon would come to meet Mysriandierella and due to her archaeologist background, was able to communicate with her using the Ancient Tongue. When Mysriandierella heads north (fearing another tomb had been opened around the same time as her own), Hero Kanon is left in charge of the tribes in the West (who were following / listening to Mysriandierella). Post Tomb of Fiends Arc When she believes Mysriandierella has perished, Kanon would try to manipulate the Tribes of the West and bring them under her thumb. However, Mysriandierella would eventually return (foiling her plan but Mysriandierella was unaware). As time passed (and some of her items may have been hidden(?)), it is believed that Kanon is still about (even after the events where the world was split into two halves).Category:ITD4 Characters Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters